Agente em Perigo
by Marta Kensi Deeks
Summary: O que irá acontecer quando um grande terrorista foge da prisão e decide vingar-se de Deeks? Como será que Deeks e Kensi vão lidar com toda esta situção?
1. Chapter 1

Agente em Perigo

O agente Marty Deeks dirigia-se para mais um dia de trabalho no NCIS.

Quando chegou encontrou a sua parceira Kensi e os seus colegas Sam e Callen no ginásio. Ao verem-no Sam e Callen decidiram fazer um jogo de basquete.

- Vamos jogar eu e o Sam, contra o Deeks e a Kensi – disse Callen.

Deeks olhou para Kensi e ambos concordaram.

- Vamos ser nós a ganhar este jogo – disse Deeks.

Kensi olhou para ele e sorriu e Sam com um ar vitorioso exclamou:

- Vai ser a nossa equipa a vencer.

Estavam eles a prepara-se para jogar, quando aparece a Nell.

- Pessoal, a Hetty quer falar convosco, apareceu um caso – anunciou.

No centro de informação Hetty começou a apresentar o caso.

- Este indivíduo Harper Stokes, um conhecido terrorista que se encontrava detido pelos seus crimes relacionados com o tráfico de armas, fugiu da prisão. Cabe agora a esta equipa a captura dele.

Deeks olhou para a foto no ecrã e exclamou.

- Oh Meu Deus!

- O que é que se passa – perguntou a Kensi preocupada com a reacção do seu parceiro.

Deeks olhando para toda a equipa explica.

- Este foi um dos meus primeiros casos, quando ainda estava nos LAPD. Quando foi a altura da detenção do Stokes houve um tiroteio, ele estava acompanhado pela sua filha Melanie.

Ao aperceber-se que estava cercado, fê-la de escudo humano e começou a balear todos os agentes que encontrava pela frente, na troca de tiros que houve, infelizmente acabei por atingir a filha dele que não resistiu aos ferimentos.

Quando o Stokes foi capturado ele jurou que se um dia conseguisse sair da prisão se haveria de vingar de mim.

Quando Deeks terminou de falar olharam todos para a Hetty para ver o que ela dizia sobre o assunto.

Hetty virou-se para Deeks e decidiu.

- Mr. Deeks vai participar na missão com os seus colegas, mas ao sinal de perigo retira-se e deixa a situação nas mãos deles.

Deeks embora contrariado, pois não queria dar parte de fraco perante toda a equipa, concordou.

Depois desta decisão toda a equipa saiu para ir investigar este novo caso e dividiram-se nas suas parcerias habituais: o Deeks com a Kensi e o Sam com o Callen, mas mal eles sabiam que o Deeks e a Kensi estavam a ser vigiados.

Continua….

Olá a todos.

Aqui estou eu novamente com uma fic.

Esta ao contrário das que foram publicadas por mim, esta vai ser com novas personagens.

Decidi fazer esta homenagem às minhas personagens preferidas de uma série que adoro.

Digam o que acham e se devo continuar ou não.

Beijinhos


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo II

Uma semana já se tinha passado, não havia novidades no caso e já toda a equipa se estava a admirar por Stokes não dar sinais de vida, até Hetty já estava disposta a passar este caso para segundo plano para dar prioridade a outros casos mais urgentes.

A equipa fez uma investigação ao filho de Stokes, Brian, mas devido ao que aconteceu à sua irmã ele odiava o pai e estava mais do que disposto a colaborar com a equipa na sua captura.

Investigaram também a esposa de Harper, Patrícia, mas desde que a sua filha morreu a senhora encontrava-se internada numa clínica com um distúrbio mental, por isso não tinha nada a apontar.

Kensi estava preocupada com Deeks, embora não o demonstrasse, mas notava que este caso o estava a afectar mais do que ele poderia imaginar.

Embora Callen e Sam desconfiassem, não tinham a certeza, mas persentiam que Kensi estava apaixonada por Deeks, e Deeks por Kensi, mas devido ao facto de serem parceiros e não ser permitido haver relacionamentos com colegas de trabalho, tanto Kensi como Deeks não podiam demostrar os sentimentos que têm.

Kensi começou a apaixonar-se por Deeks a partir do momento em que ele entrou para o NCIS há dois anos atrás.

Atraía-a o seu jeito descontraído e a sua permanente boa disposição, mas quando tiveram de trabalhar infiltrados no mês anterior como casal e ela para manter o disfarce o beijou, sentiu que os seus sentimentos por Deeks aumentaram. Na sua opinião aquela foi a missão em que ela mais gostou de trabalhar infiltrada só pela companhia de Deeks.

No final do dia, depois de Hetty dar mais uma semana para encerrarem este caso, Kensi notou que Deeks estava preocupado e ansioso.

- Deeks, o que é que se passa? – perguntou.

- Não sei, estou com um pressentimento de que alguma coisa de mal vai acontecer.

- Cuidado Kensi, vais ter um parceiro vidente – brincou Callen.

- É verdade, já estou mesmo a ver o Deeks, vestido com uma túnica com tons berrantes, um turbante na cabeça e uma bola de cristal a fazer previsões – dizia Sam.

- Que engraçadinhos que são os meus companheiros – dizia Deeks.

Enquanto saíam do departamento nesta brincadeira e sem estar planeado Deeks passou o braço por cima dos ombros de Kensi.

Ao longe com uns binóculos Harper Stokes assistia a toda esta cena e dizia.

- Apanhei-o agente Deeks, já sei qual é o seu ponto fraco, nem sabem o que o espera.

Enquanto dizia isto pegou no telemóvel e quando o atenderam disse:

- Encontrei-o, vamos passar para a próxima fase do ataque que vai acontecer já hoje.

Olá a todos.

Espero que gostem deste capítulo e que estejam a gostar da fic.

Deixem comentários.

Beijinhos e até ao próximo capítulo.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo III

No final do dia Kensi encontrava-se em cas. Estava a assistir a um filme na televisão e a comer gelado, duas das coisas que gostava de fazer para descontrair depois de mais um dia de trabalho.

De repente, ouve um ruído na entrada da sua casa.

Levanta-se para ir ver qual é a origem do ruído a pensar.

"O Deeks decidiu passar por aqui para falarmos sobre este caso", pois notou que durante o dia ele estava bastante ansioso e preocupado, e tanto ela como ele gostavam de desabafar um com o outro quando tinham algum problema entre mãos.

Chegou à porta e não viu ninguém, então saiu para o alpendre para ver se encontrava a origem do barulho.

"Se algum miúdo da vizinhança decidiu pregar partidas aos vizinhos a esta hora da noite, nem vai saber o que lhe acontece se eu o apanhar.", pensou Kensi desiludida por não ser o seu parceiro, pois apreciava a companhia dele.

Estava ela com estes pensamentos quendo se voltou para entrar na cada, quando de repente sente um movimento atrás de si, está preparada para se virar para pregar um susto e uma descompostura ao engraçadinho, quando sente um braço forte em torno da sua cintura e um pano com um cheiro bastante intenso encostado à cara.

"Clorofórmio" – pensou – "tenho de me livrar deste tipo o quanto antes"

Com um movimento ágil conseguiu dar com o cotovelo no estômago do seu atacante e tenta dar-lhe um soco no nariz para o deixar imobilizado, mas embora os seus movimentos tenham sido rápidos, infelizmente Kensi respirou clorofórmio, por isso estava com os movimentos mais lentos e a sentir que o mundo rodava perigosamente.

"Não posso desmaiar. Não posso cair. Tenho de acabar com este tipo e chamar a minha equipa. Tenho de chamar o Deeks" – pensava ela enquanto se tentava defender.

O seu agressor vem novamente para a apanhar e ela tenta mais uma vez defender-se e com isso consegue tirar a meia que estava a cobrir-lhe a cara para lhe ocultar o rosto e percebe que ele é um dos capangas do Harper Stokes.

Ao fazer esta descoberta tenta atacar o seu opositor com murros e passos de karaté, uma vez que não tem a sua arma consigo, mas os seus movimentos estão lentos e Kensi começa a sentir-se tonta e sem forças, enquanto pensa novamente.

"Tenho de avisar o Deeks."

De repente, e sem Kensi estar a contar aparece atrás de si outro homem, este com uma arma em punho, que se aproveita do momento de fraqueza da agente e dá-lhe com a coronha da arma na cabeça.

Ao sentir que está a perder os sentidos Kensi só tem este pensamento que murmura sem se aperceber.

"Deeks… Amo-te…Ajuda-me…", e ao acabar de murmurar isto o seu mundo fica envolto pela escuridão e perde os sentidos.

Harper Stokes quando vê que Kensi perdeu os sentidos tira a meia que lhe estava a cobrir a cara e diz para o seu capanga.

- Que coisa mais interessante que acabamos de ouvir. Quem diria que a parceira do agente Deeks está apaixonada por ele. Assim esta vingança ainda fica mais interessante.

O verme do agente Deeks nem sabe a vingança que eu preparei para ele, e esta informação vai ser magnifica quando eu estiver a acabar com a vida dele.

O capanga de Stokes pega em Kensi e começa a dirigir-se para o carro, com Stokes a caminhar atrás dele e a saborear o momento.

Olá a todos.

Aqui está mais um capítulo.

Espero que gostem, já estou a trabalhar no próximo.

Agradeço a quem me tem mandado rewiens, pois vejo que estão a gostar do meu trabalho.

Beijinhos e até ao próximo capítulo.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo IV

Na manhã seguinte Deeks chegou ao NCIS, ainda com a sensação do dia anterior de que alguma coisa não ia correr bem. Ele tinha pensado em ir ter com Kensi na noite passada, mas depois de ponderar decidiu não o fazer, pois não a queria incomodar. Olhou para a secretária da sua parceira e achou estranho não a encontrar, Kensi não era muito bem-disposta pela manhã, mas sempre foi pontual.

Deeks dirigiu-se para a sua secretária e de repente aparace Nell com um pequeno embrulho na mão.

- Deeks, este embrulho é para ti, estava à porta e estava com o teu nome – disse Nell.

- Um embrulho? Para mim? O que será – perguntava Deeks admirado.

- Não faço ideia, mas abre para ver o que contém – disse Nell.

Callen e Sam estavam a chegar e ouviram a pequena conversa entre Deeks e Nell e decidiram brincar um pouco com Deeks.

- Um embrulho Deeks? Se calhar é uma prenda de alguma admiradora do teu disfarce como estrela de rock and roll. – dizia Sam.

- Eu concordo com o Sam – dizia Callen – abre Deeks para ver o que contém.

Deeks intrigado e desconfiado de que pudesse ser alguma partida decidiu abrir o embrulho para ver o que continha.

Quando abriu viu que continha um telemóvel e um DVD.

Ainda mais intrigado decidiu colocar o DVD no computador para ver o seu conteúdo. Quando o DVD abriu ele e os seus companheiros que também estavam a observar nem queriam acreditar que estavam a ver uma gravação com Stokes.

Stokes começou a falar.

- Agente Deeks, admirado por me ver? Pois é vamo-nos encontrar novamente. Eu disse que me ia vingar e não estava a mentir, a minha vingança já começou.

Quero encontrar-me consigo na mesma cabana onde há anos me apanhou e matou a minha doce e querida filha Melanie. Para falar consigo vou utilizar o telemóvel que lhe enviei.

Terá de vir ter comigo sozinho, sem LAPD, nem os seus novos parceiros, senão alguma coisa de grave vai acontecer a uma pessoa por quem se importa bastante. Não acredita? Então veja.

E toda a equipa olhou assombrada para Kensi que estava no centro da sala sentada numa cadeira, com as mãos amarradas e com escoriações no seu belo rosto.

- Por agora é tudo – disse Stokes – aguarde novas instruções.

Quando acabou a mensagem Deeks olhava para a equipa com assombro e preocupação.

- Tenho de salvar a Kensi – dizia bastante transtornado – A culpa é minha.

- Mr. Deeks – chamou Hetty – Tenha calma. Como eu já lhe tinha dito, a partir daqui vai ter de deixar a sua equipa tratar do caso. Não está autorizado a envolver-se directamente com Stokes.

- Nem pensar Hetty. É a minha parceira que está em perigo. Eu vou participar da missão.

- Nem pensar, não quero dois agentes em perigo. O Mr. Callen e o Mr. Sam tratam do caso.

- Hetty, pode proibir-me de quiser, mas eu não vou aceitar essa ordem e proibição, pois é a minha parceira, a minha amiga, a mulher que eu AMO que está em perigo e contra tudo e contra todos eu vou salvá-la custe o que custar.

Esta declaração deixou toda a equipa perplexa. Notavam que havia uma química especial entre Kensi e Deeks, mas nunca pensaram que os sentimentos que Deeks nutria por Kensi fossem tão fortes.

- Muito bem Mr. Deeks. Pode participar da missão – acedeu Hetty – Mas se lhe acontecer alguma coisa, a responsabilidade é completamente sua.

- Combinado – concordou Deeks.

De repente, o telemóvel que estava em cima da secretária de Deeks começa a tocar. Deeks atende.

- Fala Deeks.

- Agente Deeks, presumo que já sabe quem fala. Como ficou a saber tenho a sua parceira. Quero que se encontre comigo daqui a duas horas no local onde matou a minha filha Melanie. Aí vingarei a minha filha, com a sua morte ou com a morte da sua parceira para que fique com remorsos para o resto da sua vida.

- Stokes, se acontece alguma coisa à Kensi, eu juro que te mato.

- Ah, Ah, Ah, - riu-se Stokes – que bom que é vê-lo impotente a ter de seguir as minhas ordens se não quer que algo aconteça à sua linda amiguinha – dizia Sotkes com sarcasmo.

- Como já disse, daqui a duas horas, no local que já sabe e mais importante sozinho.

Stokes terminou a chamada e Deeks olhou para os seus companheiros com um olhar decidido.

- Vamos salvar a Kensi – disse Deeks.

- Temos duas horas, vamos traçar um plano – disse Sam.

- Vamos trazer a nossa menina para casa – disse Callen que desde sempre se sentiu como um irmão mais velho para Kensi.

- Meus senhores, ao trabalho – disse Hetty – este Sotes não vai levar a melhor sobre esta equipa – afirmou.

E com um aceno toda a equipa começou a traçar um plano para salvar Kensi e proteger Deeks.

Olá a todos

Aqui está mais um capítulo, espero que gostem.

Agradeço a quem tem comentado, é muito bom ver o nosso trabalho reconhecido.

Beijinhos e até ao próximo capítulo.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo V

Passadas duas horas conforme foi confirmado com Stokes, Deeks encontrava-se no local combinado. O que Stokes não saba era que Deeks ia acompanhado de Sam e Callen.

Chegaram e começaram a verificar o perímetro em redor da casa. À primeira vista tudo parecia normal, sem nada de suspeito. De repente vêem a aproximar-se alguns capangas de Stokes.

Com um tiro certeiro Deeks consegue abater logo o primeiro. Só faltavam mais três.

Começa uma troca de tiros entre eles, e Sam e Callen conseguem abater mais dois deles. Só que sem eles repararem um deles conseguiu uma posição mais afastada e atinge Callen. Ao verem isto Deeks atinge o atirador e Sam corre para Callen.

- Eric – chama Deeks – precisamos de uma ambulância rápido. Agente Ferido.

- Não te preocupes Deeks – respondeu Eric – já estou a tratar de tudo.

- Deeks – chamou Callen – Salva a Kensi.

- Não te preocupes – disse Deeks.

Dentro de casa Stokes estava ansioso para que Deeks chegasse.

Atravessou a sala a correr e entrou na cozinha. Pousou a arma que tinha na mão em cima do aparador e abriu as gavetas com um puxão atirando-as ao chão.

- Cá está! – exclamou alegremente, ao encontrar a das facas.

Agarrou na maior que viu. Era um facalhão de carniceiro. Parecia velho e dentado, mas para ele tanto fazia.

Não havia simplesmente tempo. Aquela serviria muito bem.

Agarrou na pistola, depois voltou-se e correu de volta à sala de estar, desferindo pontapés para afastar as gavetas e os utensílios do seu caminho.

Ao chegar ao centro da divisão e vendo Kensi pegou nela com raiva e atirou com ela para cima de uma mesa. Antes de escorregar para o chão, Kensi apercebeu-se de um prego que estava em cima da mesa e pegou nele disfarçadamente.

Stokes esperou que ela chegasse ao chão para agarrá-la pelos cabelos e pô-la de joelhos.

- Abre os olhos, cabra! Quero que olhes para a porta. Que vejas o polícia quendo ele entrar aqui a correr para te salvar.

Ainda falava quendo se apercebeu de que tinha o facalhão e a pistola na mesma mão. Largou Kensi e mudou a faca para a mão esquerda.

- Ora esta – disse. – Onde tinha eu a cabeça? Não posso disparar e cortar com a mesma mão, não é? Olha para mim. Vês o que eu tenho aqui para ti?

Kensi ainda estava de joelhos quando ele se agachou por detrás. O corpo dela escudá-lo-ia contra os tiros de Deeks. Ergueu o facalhão até o pôr diante do rosto dela.

- Agora diz-me, o que pensas que vou fazer com isto?

Embora não contasse com uma resposta não deixou de ficar desiludido por ela não estar aos berros ao ver o facalhão. Mas não demoraria a fazê-lo, assim que começasse a trabalhar nela. Espetou-lhe a ponta da faca no braço esquerdo e depois riu-se de prazer ao ouvi-la gritar. O sangue escorreu-lhe pelo braço, entusiasmando-o. Voltou a picá-la.

- Isso mesmo, minha menina! Continua a gritar – encorajou-a com a voz sinistramente aguda, louco de excitação. – Queremos que Deeks te oiça.

Aguardou, agachado. Rodeou-lhe os ombros com o braço e prendeu-a a si, sempre com o cano da pistola apontado para a abertura da porta. Manteve a cabeça baixa atrás da de Kensi, mas sem nunca deixar de espreitar. Voltou a espetá-la, só por prazer, mas desta vez ela não gritou. Encostou-lhe então a ponta do facalhão ao pescoço, de lado.

Ouviu-a gemer e sorriu.

- Não tenhas medo. Não acabarei logo com o polícia. Quero que ele me veja a dar cabo de ti. Aos poucos – cantarolou. – Porque estará Deeks a demorar tanto? Que anda aquele rapaz a tramar?

Se não estivesse a falar, teria ouvido o ligeiro rangido por cima dele. Deeks entrara pela janela do quarto. O ramo da árvore cedera ao seu peso no preciso momento em que se agarrara ao parapeito, no entanto, o barulho ensurdecedor que vinha de dentro da casa abafara o barulho.

A porta do quarto estava aberta, e Deeks avançou cautelosamente. Dali via Kensi e Stokes por baixo do patamar, a meio da sala, virados de frente para a porta da rua. Deeks levava a sua pistola na mão e uma Glock atrás, enfiada no cós das calças.

Não conseguia garantir um tiro certeiro o louco. Se a bala lhe trespassasse o corpo, atingiria Kensi. Nem pensar em correr tal risco. Também não podia descer pelas escadas. Que raio iria fazer?

Kensi olhou para cima e viu a sombra no tecto, que se movia quase imperceptivelmente. Então percebeu que Deeks estava no andar de cima. O homem por trás dela também não tardaria a dar pelo facto.

- Porque faz isto, Harper?

- Cala a boca. Tenho de estar com atenção ao barulho do carro. Preciso de o ouvir chegar.

Stokes esforçava-se por ouvir passadas na gravilha do exterior, entretanto sorria.

- És uma menina esperta, não és?

Kensi tinha de o fazer falar. De o manter atento ao que ela dizia, para que não olhasse para cima.

- Não tão esperta com o Stokes. Porque me escolheu? Porque me odeia?

Stokes passou-lhe o polegar pela face. A luva de borracha que usava era fria.

- Pára com essa conversa. Eu não te odeio.

-Mas porquê eu? – insistiu Kensi.

Tinha a cabeça baixa mas os seus olhos fixavam-se no alto, vendo a sombra a avançar lentamente.

- Não teve nada a ver contigo – disse Stokes. – O polícia matou a minha filha e depois foi para os jornais gabar-se disso. Oh, sim, foi o que fez quando me capturou. Chamaram-lhe herói. Disseram que fora inteligentíssimo ao capturar-me. Não podia admitir uma coisa dessas, noa é? Precisava de provar ao mundo que eu é que era o mestre.

O ódio na voz dele fê-la encolher-se. Kensi não precisava de lhe fazer mais nenhuma pergunta. Stokes parecia ter necessidade de se explicar perante ela. As palavras saíam-lhe agora rapidamente. Queria contar-lhe tudo, gabar-se como passara a perna aos polícias.

- Quando li a notícia do jornal e soube quem matara a minha filha, não podia deixar de retaliar. Estás a perceber? Planeei a minha fuga e comecei a investigar o agente Deeks, quando percebi que ele já não estava nos LAPD, mas sim no NCIS e que aí tem uma parceira e que se preocupa muito com ela. Imagina a minha alegria quando me inteirei da tua existência.

A minha intenção sempre foi apanhar o agente Deeks – prosseguiu o louco, rindo silenciosamente. – Até dar contigo. A partir daí também passei a querer-te. Se as circunstancias fossem diferentes, treinar-te-ia para seres a minha companheira.

Nesse momento viu a sombra. Rodou Kensi para o lado e gritou:

- Eu mato-a! Eu mato-a! Larga a arma, Deesk! Fá-lo já, já, já, já!

Deeks chegara ao centro do patamar. Pôs as mãos no ar, mas não deixou cair a pistola. A mesa da sala de jantar estava mesmo por baixo de si. Se conseguisse chegar só à beira do parapeito…

Stokes continuava acocorado atrás de Kensi, tentando virá-la juntamente com ele, de modo a ficar de frente para as escadas e completamente protegido pela parede atrás de si.

- Larga a arma – gritou o louco, de novo. – E vem cá abaixo ter connosco!

- Desta vez não conseguirás escapar – disse-lhe Deeks.

Via terror e dor nos olhos de Kensi. Se ao menos conseguisse que Stokes se afastasse ligeiramente dela, um pouquinho que fosse, poderia dar-lhe um tiro antes de ser atingido.

- Claro que escaparei. Vou matar Kensi, a seguir será a tua vez e depois pôr-me-ei a milhas.

Deeks largou a pistola. Esta caiu sobre a carpete a seus pés, quase sem fazer ruído.

- Afasta-a com um pontapé – gritou Stokes, agitando a pistola ao dar a ordem.

Deeks obedeceu, mas baixou lentamente as mãos até que estas ficassem ao nível dos seus ombros. Cada seguindo era crucial. Queria ficar com elas próximas do corrimão, ao fim de poder saltar quendo fosse altura.

- Agora estás em meu poder, não é? – gritou Stokes. – Quem é o amo? Quem é o herói? Eles nunca darão comigo, não, senhor – vangloriou-se.

Deeks encolheu os ombros propositadamente.

Stokes tinha todas a sua atenção concentrada no patamar de cima. Não se deu conta de que já não agarrava em Kensi com tanta força ou que o facalhão de carniceiro apontava agora para a porta e não para a garganta dela.

Deeks continuou com a sua atitude descontraída, o que estava a fazer com que Stokes estivesse a ficar cada vez mais desconcertado.

Deeks viu que a sua atitude estava a surtir efeito. O estupor tinha a cara avermelhada e cheia de manchas, e os olhos muito salientes. Esperava que a raiva o levasse a cometer um erro. Deeks só precisava de um segundo.

_Vá. Vem cá buscar-me. Esquece-te dela. Vem atrás de mim._

Kensi viu o cano da pistola erguer-se e sentiu o louco retesar-se contra si. Tentava levantá-la juntamente com ele para depois disparar contra Deeks. Nesse momento, ouviu um chiar de pneus no cascalho em frente de casa. Seria Sam? Oh, Deus, oxalá não fosse! Quem entrasse por aquela porta seria morto.

- Não! – gritou, torcendo-se nos braços de Stokes e atirando-se para trás. O seu ombro chocou contra a mão que empunhava a arma. Stokes disparou a esmo, atingindo o vidro da janela e despedaçando-a. O disparo foi tão próximo do seu rosto que pôde sentir o calor ardente. Continuou a debater-se e a empurrar ao mesmo tempo que se virava, mas ele era demasiado forte. Não a largava nem saía do mesmo sítio.

No preciso momento em que Sam apareceu à entrada, a arma de Stokes balançava para cima e para baixo. O agente acocorara-se em posição de atirador. De braços esticados e a segurar na arma com ambas as mãos, aguardava uma oportunidade para dar um tiro certeiro.

Kensi atirou-se para trás, contorcendo-se mais uma vez e conjugando todas as suas forças para se virar de frente para Stokes. Depois atacou. Agarrou-lhe no pulso esquerdo com a mão direita, enterrando-lhe as unhas na pele para assim o impedir de fazer pontaria. Ele tentou chegar-lhe à mão para a esfaquear e foi nessa altura que a jovem lhe atirou a mão direita à cara, espetando-lhe o prego no olho.

Stokes gritou de agonia. Largou a faca e levou a mão à vista, uivando como um animal enlouquecido.

Mal Kensi atingiu Stokes, Deeks agarrou no corrimão e galgou o parapeito. Gritando-lhe para que se baixasse, puxou da Glock que trazia atrás de si, presa o cinto, e começou a disparar.

Stokes pôs-se de pé num salto, disparando descontroladamente. Sam atirou-se ao chão, escapando a uma bala que por pouco não o atingiu, e a seguir também disparou.

Deeks disparou em pleno ar, aterrou em cima da mesa e voltou a atirar. A primeira bala atingiu Stokes no peito. Sam fez saltar-lhe a pistola da mão, e a segunda bala de Deeks acertou-lhe na cabeça, quando se ia a virar para fugir. O terceiro tiro foi para uma das pernas.

Stokes caiu de costas, com uma das pernas dobrada debaixo de si e os olhos esbugalhados. Deeks deteve-se junto dele, arquejante e tentando serenar a raiva que o dominava.

Ouviu um soluço e deu meia-volta. Kensi estava caída no chão, com a cabeça entre as mãos. Enquanto Sam se lançava em frente, Deeks deixou-se cair de joelhos ao lado da jovem e estendeu a mão para lhe tocar. Depois parou. Receava aumentar-lhe ainda mais o sofrimento.

- Lamento – sussurrou. – Oh, Deus, como lamento. Eu é que atraí tudo isto sobre ti. A culpa é minha.

Kensi atirou-se para os seus braços.

- Está morto? Acabou?

Deeks abraçou-a e apertou-a fortemente contra si. Depois fechou os olhos.

- Sim, amor. Acabou.

Olá a todos.

Aqui está mais um capítulo, este bastante emocionante, espero que gostem.

Deixem comentários e até ao próximo capítulo.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo VI

Quando Marty Deeks chegou ao hospital, já Callen estava na cirurgia. Sam, ainda com a roupa ensanguentada, entrou na sala de urgências a correr.

Esteve em pânico até ver Kensi. Esta tinha um aspecto de quem passara por um mau bocado, mas respirava e até conseguiu sorrir-lhe. Deeks sentara-se ao seu lado e rodeava-lhe a cintura com um braço. Sam achou-o com pior aspecto do que ela, que já era bastante mau. Deeks tinha um tom acinzentado e mostrava um ar acossado.

- E o Callen? – perguntou Deeks. – Como está ele?

- Neste momento estão a operá-lo – respondeu Sam. – O médico disse-me que a bala não atingiu nada de importante, mas perdeu muito sangue. Vai ficar bem – assegurou-lhe. – Só precisa de tempo para recuperar as forças.

- Há quento tempo está a ser operado? – perguntou Deeks.

- Há cerca de vinte minutos. Vai ficar bem – repetiu Sam. – Sabes como ele é. Rijo que nem uma pedra.

Kensi encostou-se a Deeks e pousou a cabeça no seu ombro. Era-lhe impossível saber onde tinha mais dores, se na cabeça, no braço ou na perna. Cada centímetro do seu corpo parecia pulsar dolorosamente. Queria descansar, mas quando fechava os olhos, a sala começava a rodar, o que a agoniava.

- Onde raio está o médico? – quis saber Deeks.

- Acabaram de o chamar – informou Sam, indo até junto de Kensi, que considerava sua irmã, e afastando-lhe o cabelo do rosto com meiguice. – Vais ficar bem.

Tentou falar com segurança e firmeza, porém, a entoação não lhe saiu nada assim, parecia que lhe fazia uma pergunta.

- Sim, ficarei bem. Estou só cansada.

- Podes contar-me o que aconteceu?

- Eu estava em casa, ouvi um barulho e fui ver o que era, quando não vi ninguém pensei que fosse uma brincadeira das crianças da vizinhança, quando estava para entrar apareceu o Stokes, ainda tentei defender-me para vos avisar, mas não consegui. Desculpem.

- Depois falamos nesse assunto – sugeriu Sam ao ver a preocupação de Kensi. – Agora não penses mais nisso.

- Sam, vai chamar o raio do médico – berrou Deeks.

O médico, um homem encurvado, de meia-idade, chamado Ben, afastou a cortina para o lado no preciso instante em que Sam se dispunha a ir à sua procura. Olhou para Kensi e pediu a Sam e a Deeks que saíssem.

Deeks recusou-se a afastar-se de Kensi. Também não foi diplomático na sua recusa. O medo, tornava-o hostil e beligerante, mas não percebeu que se defrontava com alguém da mesma cepa. O doutor Ben trabalhara mais de doze anos numas turbulentas urgências no centro da cidade de Los Angeles. Já vira e ouvira de tudo. Nada o intimidava, nem mesmo um agente do NCIS armado e com ar de louco.

Sam arrastou Deeks para fora do cubículo antes que este se descontrolasse.

- Deixa-o examiná-la – pediu ao amigo. – É um bom médico. Vem sentar-te na sala de espere. Se ficares ao pé da porta, podes ver a cortina de lá.

- Sim, está bem – aquiesceu Deeks, embora não fosse capaz de se sentar. Preferiu começar a andar de um lado para o outro.

- Que tal ires lá para cima esperar – sugeriu Deeks. – Pedes à enfermeira que me chame assim que Callen sair da sala de operações. Quero falar com o médico.

- Já subo – respondeu Sam. – Mas prefiro ficar aqui até o médico acabar de tratar da Kensi. Ela vai ficar bem – acrescentou, mais para sossegar Deeks. – Ela está com mau aspecto, mas há-de recuperar.

- E se não recuperar? Sam, por pouco não deixei que a matassem. Ele teve-a nas suas mãos. O filho-da-mãe tinha-a presa contra ele com uma faca encostada à garganta! Nunca tive tanto medo na minha vida. Um segundo. Era o tempo que levaria cortar uma artéria. E a culpa era toda minha. Devia ter adivinhado.

- Adivinhado o quê?

Deeks não respondeu imediatamente. Recordava os momentos aterradores em que se esgueirara até à beira do patamar e vira Kensi em baixo.

- Eu devia ter adivinhado antes de ele ter uma oportunidade para a agarrar. Oportunidade que nunca deveria ter tido! A minha incompetência fez com que Kensi quase perdesse a vida e Callen levasse um tiro!

Sam nunca vira Deeks tão abalado.

- Pára de te torturar e diz-me o que aconteceu. O que devias tu ter adivinhado?

Deeks passou a mão pela testa e encostou-se à parede. Não tirava os olhos da cortina. Contou tudo a Sam, e quando terminou, Sam teve de se sentar.

- Vocês dois podiam ter morrido! – Respirou fundo e a seguir levantou-se. – tu sabes que se eu achasse que tinhas feito asneira, não deixaria de to dizer, não sabes?

- Talvez.

- Tu não fizeste asneira! – insistiu Sam. – A Hetty também não adivinhou o que se iria passar – salientou. – Cumpriste a tua missão. Protegeste a Kensi e salvaste-lhe a vida.

- Não, ela é que se salvou a si própria. Eu lá, armado até aos dentes, e ela acaba com o filho-da mãe espetando-lhe um prego! Espetou-lho em cheio num olho!

Sam estremeceu.

- Vai começar a ter pesadelos.

Uma enfermeira veio chamar Deeks. Tinha uma chamada de Eric. Sam ficou na zona de recepção.

- O Eric disse que o caso estava resolvido, não apareceram mais cúmplices do Stokes. Missão concluída.

- Sabes, Deeks foi uma sorte ninguém mais ter ficado ferido.

Tentava manter o amigo entretido porque sabia que este detestava esperar. Não queria que ele entrasse intempestivamente pela sala de exame asentro.

- Porque estará o médico a demorar tanto tempo?

- Está a ser meticuloso.

- És horrivelmente calmo.

- Um de nós tem de ser.

- A Kensi é como se fosse tua irmã e viste como ela está. Eu, no teu lugar e com a minha irmã ali dentro, já teria enlouquecido.

- Kensi é uma mulher forte.

- Pois, é forte, mas o corpo tem os seus limites.

A cortina afastou-se e a enfermeira que estivera a ajudar o médico saiu. Foi até à recepção e pegou num telefone.

O médico ficou junto de Kensi. A sós com a doente, os seus modos haviam melhorado imensamente. Mostrou-se simpático, de falas suaves e gentil. Anestesiou-lhe o braço e desinfectou-lhe a ferida. Depois pôs-lhe uma ligadura, deixando-a assim protegida até o cirurgião plástico chegar para a suturar. Apalpou-lhe a zona em volta do olho esquerdo, mas parou mal ela estremeceu.

- Vai ficar aqui com um belo olho negro.

O médico informou-a de que a iria mandar à radiologia. O inchaço na nuca preocupava-o e queria certificar-se de que não havia ali nenhuma concussão.

- Vamos mantê-la aqui em observação durante a noite.

Colocou mais adesivo sobre a gaze para a prender ao sítio, observando ao mesmo tempo:

- Soube o que aconteceu. Pelo menos, uma parte. Teve sorte em ficar viva.

Kensi sentia-se tonta e um pouco desorientada. Tinha dificuldade em se concentrar. Pensou que o médico lhe tivesse feito uma pergunta, mas não estava certa, e a fadiga era demasiado grande para lhe pedir que repetisse.

- A enfermeira ajudá-la-á a vestir uma camisa de dormir do hospital.

Onde estava Marty? Lá fora, ou ter-se-ia ido embora? Queria que ela a abraçasse. Moveu a perna e mordeu os lábios para não gritar. Sentia-a como que em fogo, pois devido à adrenalina de toda a situação nem ela nem ninguém se apercebeu que Stokes a tinha baleado na perna.

O médico ia a vira-se para sair quando a ouviu sussurrar:

- Acho que voltou a sangrar. Importa-se de me arranjar um penso rápido, por favor?

O doutor Ben deu meia-volta.

- Precisa de levar pontos no braço. Lembra-se de que lhe disse que o cirurgião plástico vinha a caminho?

Falava com ela como se fosse uma criança. Ergueu dois dedos e perguntou-lhe quantos via.

- Dois – respondeu a jovem, franzindo os olhos diante da caneta luminosa que o médico lhe apontava.

- Eu falava da minha perna – explicou ela. – Caí e está a sangrar.

O enjoo piorava e nem as inspirações profundas pareciam ajudar.

Ben levantou-lhe a perna da calça e viu o sangue.

- Que temos aqui? – perguntou, puxando-lhe suavemente a calça mais para cima. Examinou a ferida ensanguentada.

Kensi não conseguia ver o ferimento.

- Só preciso de um penso rápido – insistiu.

- Claro que precisa – concordou o médico. – Mas primeiro será necessário tirar a bala.

O cirurgião teve uma tarde atarefada. Tirou o barrete e entrou na sala de estar para informar que Callen fora para a sala de recuperação do pós-operatório. Assegurou a Deeks e a Sam de que não houvera nenhuma surpresa nem complicação e que o agente iria ficar bem. Depois foi lavar-se outra vez, para operar Kensi. Enquanto lhe tratava da perna, o cirurgião plástico coseu-lhe o braço.

Uma enfermeira entregou a Sam o relógio e o anel de noivado com que Kensi andava desde que fez a missão em que foi disfarçada de esposa de Deeks e este, sem pensar duas vezes, passou tudo a Deeks.

Kensi não ficou na sala de operações muito tempo. Em seguida, passou algum tempo na sala de recuperação do pós-operatório. Ainda estava inconsciente quando a levaram para um quarto particular.

Deeks, depois de ir ver como Callen estava, foi para o quarto de Kensi.

Hetty chegou cerca das duas da manhã. Primeiro, foi ver Callen. Sam adormecera numa poltrona, mas acordou estava Hetty a ler a papeta do agente. Foram falar para o corredor, e depois Sam disse-lhe onde poderia encontrar Kensi e Deeks.

Kensi dormia profundamente. Nos raros momentos em que vinha a si, chamava por Deeks. A anestesia demorava a desaparecer. Não conseguia abrir completamente os olhos, no entanto, sentia-o pegar-lhe na mão e voltava a cair no sono, reconfortada pela sua voz tranquilizadora.

- Marty?

- Estou aqui.

- Acho que vomitei para cima do médico.

- Fizeste muito bem.

Decorreu mais uma hora.

- Marty?

- Ainda estou aqui Kensi.

Ela sentiu-o apertar-lhe a mão.

- Contaste ao Sam e ao Callen que dormimos juntos na missão?

Ela ouviu-o tossicar e a seguir responder:

- Não, mas tu acabaste de o fazer. O Sam está aqui mesmo ao lado.

Kensi adormeceu, mas desta vez não sonhou nem teve pesadelos.

Quando Hetty entrou no quarto, deparou com Deeks inclinado sobre Kensi. Ficou a vê-lo enfiar-lhe o anel no dedo e a pôr-lhe o relógio no pulso.

- Como está ela? – perguntou em voz baixa, para não incomodar a doente.

- Melhor.

- E o Deeks.

- Nem um arranhão.

- Não foi isso que perguntei.

Foram para o corredor. Hetty sugeriu que descessem até à cafetaria, mas Deeks não tinha vontade de sair de junto de Kensi. Queria estar ali para o caso de ela voltar a chamar por si.

Sentaram-se então numas cadeiras que Hetty trouxe da sala das enfermeiras para o corredor.

Hetty pediu então a Deeks que lhe contasse tudo e só se deu por satisfeita depois de se inteirar de todos os pormenores.

- Vai manter-se por aqui senhor Deeks? – perguntou Hetty.

Deeks sabia onde Hetty queria chegar.

- Ficarei o tempo suficiente para lhe dizer o quanto lamento tê-la feito passar por tudo isto.

- E depois?

- Vou-me embora. Estou decidido. Vou voltar para os LAPD.

- Compreendo.

- Raios! Realmente detesto quando diz isso. Parece um psiquiatra a falar.

- Não pode escudar o seu coração. Fugir não resolverá os seus problemas.

- E a Hetty vai dizer-me qual é o meu problema, não é?

- Claro que vou – admitiu Hetty, suavemente. – Amar Kensi torna-o humano e isso é o que o assusta. Tão simples como isso.

- Eu não vou fugir. Vou voltar ao trabalho. Que tipo de vida posso oferecer-lhe? Ela merece ser feliz e viver em segurança, raios, e eu não lhe posso dar garantias disso. Stokes serviu-se dela para chegar até mim. Poderá voltar a acontecer. Deus sabe quantos inimigos já fiz nos LAPD e desde que comecei a trabalhar para si. E se outro anormal vai atrás dela? Não, não posso permitir que isso aconteça. Não correrei esse risco.

- Portanto, vai isolar-se ainda mais do que até aqui? É isso?

Deeks encolheu os ombros.

- Já tomou a decisão? – perguntou Hetty.

- Pode crer.

Hetty sabia que não levaria a melhor naquela discussão, mas sentiu-se impelido a interferir um pouco mais.

- Os psiquiatras são treinados para reparar em pequenas coisas. Eu observo.

- E então?

- Quando entrei no quarto de Kensi, viu-o a colocar o anel no dedo dela.

Deeks não conseguiu explicar-se.

- Não queria que ela, ao acordar, pensasse que o tinha perdido. Nada mais.

- Só mais um comentário e depois deixo de insistir. Prometo. Na verdade, é uma pergunta.

- Qual? – perguntou Deeks com ar infeliz.

- Onde é que vai arranjar forças para a deixar?

Olá a todos.

Aqui está mais um capítulo, espero que gostem.

O próximo capítulo é o último.

Alguém quer deixar palpites? Deeks sempre vai deixar a Kensi e abandonar o NCIS?

Ou será que o amor vai falar mais alto e vão ficar juntos?

Deixem comentários.

Beijinhos.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo VII

Passou-se uma semana desde que Callen fora baleado. O agente estava a recuperar na casa de Sam, no entanto, descansava muito pouco, devido à torrente de visitas, na sua maioria mulheres vizinhas de Sam e que o conheciam que vinham trazer-lhe presentes. Callen estava encantado. Teria comida suficiente para um mês.

Sam, que acabara de acompanhar uma das vizinhas à porta, agradeceu-lhe a comida e voltou para o pequeno gabinete de trabalho onde Callen se encontrava, estendido no sofá. Sam instalou-se na poltrona e pousou os pés em cima da otomana. Tentava pôr Callen a par dos últimos acontecimentos, mas passavam a vida a interrompê-lo.

- Muito bem, onde íamos?

- Contavas-me o que aconteceu a Kensi no hospital.

- Sim, isso mesmo. Nem Deeks nem eu sabíamos que ela tinha uma bala alojada na perna. A certa altura, o médico sai de lá e vem dizer-nos que ela levou um tiro. Deeks atirou-se ao ar.

- O amor faz dessas coisas a um homem.

- É verdade – concordou Sam. – Ele já não andava muito normal, mas a notícia fê-lo descambar por completo.

- Ah sim? – perguntou Callen, sorrindo. – Quem me dera ter visto. Ele, que andava sempre tão calmo e controlado. Que foi que fez?

- Desatou aos gritos: «Levou um tiro? Que raio quer dizer com isso? Que raio de lugar é este?»

Callen riu-se.

- Com quem gritava ele?

- Com o doutor Ben. Conheceste-o, não é verdade?

- Sim. É muito simpático.

- Pois só queria que o visses a berrar também para o Deeks: «Pá, quem lhe deu o tiro não fiu eu!» O pior é que o Deeks estava de tal maneira virado que tive medo que disparasse sobre o médico!

- Então, o que aconteceu depois?

- O Deeks recusou-se a sair de perto da Kensi. Ficou a noite toda com ela, mas disse a Hetty e a mim que, mal ela acordasse, iria despedir-se. E olha que o fez! Deu-lhe um aperto de mão.

Callen desatou a rir.

- E que foi que ela fez?

- Chamou-lhe idiota e voltou a adormecer.

- Eu realmente adoro a Kensi!

- O Deeks estava mesmo decidido. Tinha muito trabalho nos LAPD para fazer para finalizar o caso, e isso manteve-o afastado alguns dias.

- São horas de tomares outro antibiótico.

- Empurro-o para baixo com uma cerveja.

- São dez a manhã. Não podes beber nenhuma.

- Sam, tu és danadamente restritivo.

Sam foi-lhe buscar uma Pepsi e sentou-se.

- Então, diz-me – continuou -, o Deeks deixou-a ou não?

- Ela é que o deixou.

- Não me digas! Aonde foi?

- A Paris. – Sam sorriu alegremente ao acrescentar: - Recebeu uma herança do avô, que lhe deixou tudo. Teve de ir de avião para assinar uns documentos.

- Tudo está bem quando termina bem.

- Eu não disse a Deeks qual foi o motivo da partida dela.

Callen ergueu um sobrolho.

- O que foi que lhe disseste?

- Que ela fora para Paris.

- Dando a entender que seria permanente?

- Possivelmente.

- O Deeks não irá ter com ela nem morto. Meter-se num voo transatlântico? Com a fobia que ele tem em andar de avião? Jamais o faria, mas é que nem pensar!

Sam viu as horas no seu relógio de pulso.

- Neste momento deve estar mesmo a aterrar em Paris.

Callen voltou a rir-se.

- O tipo é chanfrado. Não teve problemas em abandoná-la, mas não suportou a ideia de ser ela a deixá-lo?

- O certo é que, mal chegou aos LAPD, voltou para trás. Nessa altura, tive de lhe dizer que ela se fora embora.

- Para sempre.

Sam assentiu.

- Gosto do Marty como se fosse um irmão – explicou -, mas tive de ser duro.

- Por outras palavras, mentiste-lhe.

- É verdade.

- Ora esta, diabos me levem! Acho que acabaste de cometer um pecado. Queres que te oiça em confissão?

Kensi estava exausta. Chorou a maior parte da viagem até Paris e, quando não o fazia, sentia-se furibunda por se ter apaixonado por um idiota. Não dormira absolutamente nada e mal o avião aterrara, fora directamente para a firma de advogados, a fim de assinar os documentos.

Eles queriam assinar, mas o que ela desejava era ir para Los Angeles para ir ter com Deeks, porém não conseguia decidir-se sobre o que diria quando o encontrasse. Umas vezes achava que o beijaria, outras que o faria ouvir das boas, mas depois já não sabia como agir. Costumava ser uma mulher prática e objectiva, mas Deeks mudara tudo isso nela. Não dormia, não comia e não fazia outra coisa senão chorar.

Foi para um hotel e meteu-se na casa de banho a tomar um duche quente e prolongado. Pusera uma linda camisa de noite na mala, mas acabou por vestir a T-shirt dos LAPD de Deeks. Como pudera ele deixá-la? As lágrimas recomeçaram a correr, o que a irritou. Ele não a amava. Tão simples como isso.

Kensi agarrou numa caixa de lenços de papel, meteu-se na cama e ligou a Nell para desabafar com a amiga.

Nell atendeu ao primeiro toque. Parecia ensonada.

- Ele abandonou-me, Nell.

A amiga ficou subitamente bem acordada.

- Abandonou-te? Que queres dizer com isso? Deeks? Afinal de contas, onde estás?

- Em Paris – respondeu ela, fungando.

- Estás a chorar, não estás? Perdeste o processo da herança! Kensi, lamento imenso!

- Não perdi.

- Quer dizer que estás rica.

- Acho que sim.

- Não pareces muito feliz com isso.

- Ouviste o que eu disse? O Deeks deixou-me. Não te contei, mas ele foi-se embora. Deu-me um aperto de mão, Nell, e depois partiu.

- Apertou-te a mão? – Nell desatou a rir.

- Não tem graça nenhuma. Este telefonema custa dinheiro, portanto sê compassiva e rápida.

- Está bem – disse Nell. – Pronto, pronto. Vai ficar tudo bem.

- Agora estás a ser sarcástica.

- Desculpa – pediu a amiga. – Que tencionas fazer em relação a ele?

- Nada. Ele não me ama.

- Eu vejo o modo como ele olha para ti. É tal e qual como quando o Eric olha para mim… tu sabes, está apaixonado.

- Não é nada. Assustei-o.

- Ora esta! Tens uma certa tendência para isso. Só falta fazeres uma coisa – aconselhou. – Ires atrás dele. Dares-lhe caça.

Kensi suspirou.

- Não estás a ajudar. Sinto-me pessimamente. Detesto estar apaixonada.

- Vai atrás dele – repetiu Nell.

- E depois? Não posso obrigá-lo a amar-me. Odeio-o sentir-me assim. Se amar é isto, podes ficar com tudo. Sabes o que vou fazer? Vou levar a minha vida por diante e esquecê-lo. Sim, é o que farei!

- Está bem – concordou Nell, embora Kensi lhe sentisse um sorriso na voz. – Só uma pergunta. Como é que vais esquecê-lo.

- Apaixonei-me por ele quase da noite para o dia, portanto é provável que não seja a sério. Faz sentido, não faz?

- Oh, por favor. Já te ouviste a ti própria? No fundo, sabes que não é nenhuma paixoneta. Eu fiquei a gostar do Eric a sério logo no primeiro encontro. Às vezes acontece. Só sabia que queria e quero passar o resto da minha vida com ele. Vai atrás do Deeks, Kensi! Não permitas que o orgulho estrague tudo.

- O orgulho não tem nada a ver com o assunto. Se ele me amasse, não me teria deixado. Acabou e só tenho de aceitar o facto.

Kensi sentia-se devastada. Nell falava mas ela não ouvia. Interrompeu a amiga para se despedir. Queria ir para casa, contudo, já não sabia onde esta ficava.

Ligou ao serviço de quartos e mandou vir chá.

De repente sentiu-se ansiosa por deixar Paris. Ligou para a companhia aérea e antecipou o seu voo. Poderia dormir no avião, pensou. Saiu da cama e começou a fazer a mala outra vez. Acabara de fechar o seu necessaire quando bateram à porta. O chá chegara. De caminho agarrou num lenço de papel e foi abrir.

- Pode pôr…

Deeks estava no corredor, a olhar para ela. Ficou tão espantada por vê-lo que não foi capaz de falar ou de se mexer.

Ele tinha um aspecto pavoroso. O cabelo caía-lhe para a cara, dava a impressão de ter dormido com aquela roupa, e os seus olhos tinham uma expressão selvagem. Ela achou-o lindo.

- Ao menos puseste a corrente? Onde tinhas a cabeça para abrires a porta desta maneira? Não te ouvi destrancá-la. Estava trancada ou não?

Kensi não lhe respondeu. Limitou-se a ficar ali a olhar para ele com ar estupefacto. Deeks percebeu que ela estivera a chorar. Via-lhe os olhos vermelhos e inchados. Para fechar a porta teve de a empurrar ao de leve para dentro.

- Assim é que se tranca a porta – disse-lhe, rodando o fecho.

Agora tinha-a diante de si. Encostou-se à porta para ela não poder escapar-se por ali. Respirou fundo e a sensação de pânico que sentia desvaneceu-se. Kensi estava a poucos passos dele e de repente o mundo voltava a fazer sentido.

- Como é que me encontraste?

- Sou dos LAPD e pertenço ao NCIS. É o que faço. Encontro pessoas que tentam fugir. Raios partam, Kensi, como foste capaz de me deixar assim? Fizeste as malas e mudaste-te para Paris sem uma palavra? Que diabos está a acontecer contigo? Não sabes o que me fizeste passar? Que pensavas? – ralhou ele. – Não podes dizer a uma pessoa que a amas e depois fugires dele! É uma grande crueldade!

Kensi tentava seguir a linha de raciocínio de Deeks, mas este falava tão depressa e tão furiosamente que era difícil. Porque pensava Deeks que ela se mudara para Paris? E o que o levava a achar que fugia dele?

Assim que se recompusesse da presença dele ali, tencionava pedir-lhe que explicasse aquele seu comportamento tão completa e adoravelmente idiota.

- Eu demito-e – declarou Deeks. Acenou com a cabeça para lhe mostrar que falava a sério. – Se isso é necessário para que cases comigo, então demito-me!

Só nesse momento repatou que ela usava a sua t-shirt. Brindou-a com aquele seu sorriso maravilhoso e cativante, depois apontou para ela e disse:

- Tu amas-me.

Tentou tomá-la nos braços, mas Kensi recuou.

- Não te podes demitir.

- Posso, sim – disse ele. – Farei o que for preciso para que te sintas segura, mas tens de parar de fugir. Vás aonde fores, irei atrás de ti. Raios, Kensi, nunca mais te deixo afastar de mim.

Quando tentou agarrá-la, ela estendeu uma mão para o manter à distância.

- Eu não estava a fugir. Tu é que me deixaste, lembras-te?

- Pois, está bem, mas depois voltei e tu tinhas partido. Sam nem queria dizer-me para onde tinhas vindo, mas eu obriguei-o.

Kensi começava a perceber. Sam tornara-se um casamenteiro.

- E que foi que te disse?

- Que te tinhas mudado para Paris. Saber-te tão longe deu cabo de mim – admitiu Deeks. – Tens de fazer parte da minha vida. Quero voltar a casa todas as noites e encontrar-te. Quero envelhecer a teu lado. Preciso de ti, Kensi.

Ela recomeçara a chorar. Desta vez, ele não a deixou afastar-se de si. Puxou-a para os seus braços e abraçou-a com força. Beijou-a na testa e sussurrou-lhe:

- Queres casar comigo?

- Não casarei com um homem que não consegue conservar um emprego.

- Nesse caso, aceitarei o lugar no NCIS que a Hetty me ofereceu.

- Tens de me prometer que não desistirás. Amo-te Marty Deeks.

- Não desistirei.

Deeks agarrou-lhe no queixo e inclinou-se para ela. Beijou-a apaixonadamente, mostrando-lhe o quanto a amava.

- Casa comigo, Kensi. Acaba com o meu sofrimento.

Ela afastou a cabeça. De repente pareceu de novo espantada.

- Como foi que chegaste aqui?

Deeks não tencionava deixá-la fugir à sua pergunta.

- Casa comigo – repetiu.

Kensi sorriu.

- Quero bebés.

- Eu também – disse ele. – Contigo, quero tudo. Serei um pai neurótico, preocupar-me-ei com eles, mas tendo-te a ti como mãe deles, ficarão bem. Seremos um bom equilíbrio para eles. Desde que te tenha ao meu lado, tudo é possível. Amo-te minha querida.

Kensi beijo-lhe ferverosamente o pescoço.

- Já sei que me amas.

- Ah, é? Quando foi que chegaste a essa conclusão?

Ela esperava que os bebés viessem a herdar os olhos azuis dele. Eram lindos.

- Quando te vi à minha porta. Foi nessa altura que soube que me amavas. Apanhaste um avião e atravessas-te um oceano por mim.

Deeks riu-se.

- Perder-te seria ainda mais aterrorizante. Além disso, não foi mau de todo.

- Estás a dizer-me que venceste a tua fobia?

- Claro que sim – respondeu ele, engasgano-se.

Kensi sorriu, beijou-o ternamente e sussurrou-lhe:

- Voltaremos para casa de barco. E sim, claro que sim, eu caso contigo.

Olá a todos.

Aqui está o capítulo final, espero que gostem.

Agradeço a todos que me deixaram rewiens. O meu muito obrigado, foi muito importante para mim ver que estava a gostar desta fic.

Muitos beijinhos e quem sabe até a uma próxima fic.


End file.
